


Tempestade de Areia

by Palitone



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palitone/pseuds/Palitone
Summary: Quando Choco Akimichi se vê na frente de alguém que também tem um passado cruel -até pior que o dela- ela decide que é hora de ajudá-lo na sua busca pelo próprio perdão. Gaara então aceita a oferta ainda que a presença da moça lhe deixasse com uma estranha sensação em seu peito, cuja não conseguia compreender e sequer se lembrava de algum dia ter sentido algo similar, mal sabia o ruivo que não era o único com aquele mesmo “problema”.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Eu queria especificar aqui algumas coisas, já que eu acho que elas vão ser importantes. Primeiro de tudo eu não tenho experiência escrevendo fanfic, então eu aceitaria de muito bom grado dicas e sugestões através de mensagens privadas ou na time line, em segundo lugar a Choco Akimichi é uma oc minhas mas que tem a aparência da Choyoku Akimichi feita pela Sunalisca no DeviantArt, em terceiro a fanfic se passa a partir do episódio 20 de Naruto, sendo este o episódio abordado no primeiro capítulo.
> 
> Desde já, agradeço pela atenção de vocês.

Já havia amanhecido em Konohagakure e Naruto se levantou preguiçosamente de sua cama, se arrumou e saiu de casa à mil com uma animação que só Kami sabe como surgiu de forma tão repentina. Era o dia da missão e o intérprete sentia-se pronto para mostrar o seu valor, não só para Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura como também para todo o resto da vila. Porém, ficou tão alegre e apressado para se encontrar com seu time na ponte que nem prestou muita atenção na velocidade em que estava correndo, acabando por então esbarrar e derrubar uma moça gordinha, de cabelos longos e rosa que lhe era estranhamente familiar.

—Ei! Por que não olha... Choco? — estava prestes a berrar e brigar com a garota à sua frente quando ela levantou e lhe estendeu a mão para ajudar, mas assim que viu seu rosto reconheceu logo de cara aquelas bochechas gordinhas com marcas iguais às de Chouji. Ele sorriu, aceitou a ajuda e até ficou aliviado por tê-la reconhecido antes de continuar a gritaria, afinal de contas ele podia levar uns belos tabefes da Akimichi à sua frente se o fizesse.

—Naruto? Quanto tempo! Está indo aonde com tanta pressa? — perguntou enquanto sorria para aquele e dava alguns tapinhas em sua saia vermelha e avental acinzentado com o brasão do clã na frente. Choco parecia até uma boneca russa, tinha uma aparência extremamente amigável e fofa devido talvez o seu rosto gordinho e redondo, além disso também se vestia como uma boneca o que facilitava a comparação entre ela e o brinquedo.

—Numa missão, você sabe, né? Coisa de ninja. E você? Vejo que ganhou uma bandana também e seguiu com sua promessa. — parando para pensar, nem sabia como aquela era em combate ou qual era o grupo do qual participava, afinal é um ano mais velha e foi de uma turma onde ou ficaria sozinha, ou em um time de quatro pessoas. Aquela dúvida o fez olhar para os lados e procurar qualquer pista de quem seriam os seus companheiros de equipe. 

—Vou no restaurante da mamãe pegar um lanchinho. Se quiser a gente pode fazer um piquenique à tarde depois da sua missão e nos encontrarmos perto daquela árvore onde brincávamos com os outros meninos. Afinal, não nos vemos há algum tempo... — a idéia de saborear novamente a comida da mãe dela já lhe fez salivar, afinal de contas ela era a segunda melhor cozinheira de Konoha, só perdendo para o Ichiraku.

—Eu vou adorar! Tudo bem se eu chamar a Sakura? —indagou antes de ser respondido com um leve aceno e continuar o seu caminho até a ponte onde estavam a Haruno e Uchiha. Foi então que convidou a amiga para ir junto dele e ela aceitou de bom grado, mas só porque já fazia um ano ou quase que não via a outra de cabelos rosados, até tomou a deixa para tentar convidar Sasuke mas o próprio só bufou e virou a cara. Não que ele desgostasse da Akimichi, só não gostava da idéia de passar ainda mais tempo com o parceiro imbecil, principalmente depois da última missão no País das Ondas. Depois disso, houveram longos minutos -quase horas- de silêncio e desespero interno da única garota no time sete até que Kakashi apareceu. 

—Oi, pessoal. Bom dia! Desculpem o atraso, eu me perdi no caminho da vida.

\----

Naruto estava caminhando dando pisadas fortes o chão, quem "os olhos de conjuntivite" pensava que era? “Qualquer um não. Melhor que você”, que mauricinho idiota. A kunoichi também não estava lá tão feliz, nem quando ela o convidou para algo além do piqueniques o Uchiha havia lhe dado um belo de um fora, só que dessa vez havia doído mais do que nas outras pela comparação que foi feita e o fato que foi esfregado na sua cara. Com toda aquela sensação houve de novo uma falta de atenção e esbarrão na Akimichi, ao menos ela não derrubou a cesta cheia de comida que carregava consigo.

—Me desculpa, Choco! É-é que eu e o Naruto estávamos… Ei! — a fala de Sakura foi atrapalhada pelo empurrão do idiota de cabelos amarelos e sua enorme preocupação “AI MEUS DEUS!! VOCÊ NÃO DEIXOU O ALMOÇO CAIR, NÉ?!”, mas ainda foi respondido gentilmente pela outra. Os três prosseguiram juntos a caminhada mas só as meninas conversavam entre si, deixando-o a alguns passos para trás. Até que seus olhos encontraram uma caixa pintada de forma que parecesse uma pedra que se arrastava atrás dele, já sabia muito quem se tratava de Konohamaru e cutucou as companheiras só para elas observarem enquanto ele dava mais alguns passos ou corria e a pedra falsa o seguia.

—Esse é o pior disfarce da história! Não existem pedras quadradas!

—Descobriu o meu disfarce de novo! Você é muito esperto, chefe, como eu esperava do meu grande rival! — falou o neto do Hokage de dentro do pedaço de papelão antes de o objeto começar a brilhar e dele sair o trio tossindo pela fumaça, ao se recuperarem apresentaram-se de uma forma que a rosada maior teve que se segurar bastante para não rir. Era adorável ver Naruto brigando e conversando com eles, assim como também era a forma como imitavam seus óculos. Não conseguiu mais segurar as gargalhadas quando a Haruno se enfureceu com a criança por ter achado que era namorada do rapaz barulhento, só que sua diversão foi interrompida ao notar que aquilo foi longe demais e o garoto foi jogado contra a parede de madeira. deixou a cesta em um canto e foi direto ao seu socorro junto de Moegi e Udon.

—Sakura, calma! Ele é só uma criança! — exclamou na tentativa de a acalmar na segunda vez que foi ofendida pelo agora nomeado “mini Naruto”, mas não teve mesmo jeito, teve que correr atrás do grupo para garantir que não haveria um homicídio. Sua preocupação logo veio quando um rapaz estranho havia batido de frente com o líder do time da pré-escola. As pinturas em seu rosto não eram familiares às do clã Inuzuka ou qualquer outro da vila, muito menos eram as suas roupas ou o símbolo nelas, então deveria ser de fora e a marca na sua bandana já havia explicado bem qual era a origem daqueles dois. Ela já estava prestes a se desculpar pelo pequeno e lhe oferecer um doce, mas o pintado teve uma resposta agressiva e pegou o menor pelo seu cachecol. 

—Konohamaru! —chamaram ela e o loiro em uníssono, estava parada no mesmo lugar por medo do que um ataque direto poderia causar no pequeno. As tentativas das garotas (tanto as de cabelo rosa quanto a loira que o acompanhava) não pareciam funcionar e o Uzumaki só piorou tudo ao tentar partir para cima e ameaçar.

—Fique quieto, seu inseto. Por que não vai embora com os outros pirralhos e balofa logo ali? — não ia aguentar aquilo calada por muito mais tempo, foi uma enorme sorte que Sasuke interferir naquilo antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira e entrasse em algum problema com seu sensei mais tarde. Sorriu aliviada para o Uchiha e logo parou para visualizar melhor aquele que tinha sido salvo, checando se ele tinha nem que fosse um arranhão sequer, até parecia ser mãe ou irmã mais velha dele pelas suas atitudes.

—Kankuro… recue. — ditou friamente um ruivo apoiado de ponta-cabeça num galho ao lado do moreno. A moçoila não sabia bem se havia se assustado mais com o fato de nem ter sentido a sua presença ou se era o seu olhar, era tão vazio e profundo que parecia até estar julgando a alma do dito Kankuro. O dito cujo e sua companheira pareceram apavorados e obedeceram às suas ordens, sendo que o primeiro até deu algumas desculpas para tentar amenizar a situação, mas era uma mulher de nunca deixar seu medo transparecer e ficou aliviada com a forma que ele tenha ajudado mesmo que a ameaça de morte tenha lhe feito até tremer.

—A-ah! Espere! — pediu após a figura misteriosa chamar os desconhecidos para saírem, queria o presentear com alguma coisa por ser de seu feitio e lhe estendeu um saquinho com três mochis de sabores diferentes os quais as orbes esverdeadas olharam com confusão — Obrigada, por ajudar o Konohamaru. É um agradecimento e um presente de boas-vindas à Konoha, há o bastante para você e sua equipe.

—Eu não o ajudei por bondade, esse não era…

—Seu objetivo ao vir aqui? Eu sei, mas ainda assim o fez, não? Tudo bem se não gostar de doces. É que eu só queria lhe dar alguma coisa. — o rapaz pegou a sacola e agradeceu, ainda confuso pela atitude, então aquela fitou Kankuro com suas orbes rosadas e um sorriso falso e disse —Eu tenho pena de você, acreditando que tem que ofender os outros para sentir-se melhor consigo mesmo.

Ele ficou irritado com aquela fala mas não podia fazer nada perto de Gaara, principalmente depois do breve diálogo entre ele e o Uchiha que havia o deixado levemente alterado e especialmente sedento por sangue, também pela outra garota de cabelos roseos exigindo explicações quando não era sequer da sua conta. Quando finalmente foram embora, a Akimichi, o Time Konohamaru e o Time Sete (sim, ela conseguiu puxar Sasuke para o piquenique só porque ele não havia comido ainda) se juntaram no local combinado e dividiram a refeição, por sorte a mais velha sempre trazia mais comida do que o necessário pelos exageros da mãe.

—Você é doida! Por que oferecer doces para aquele cara? Não viu como ele era louco? Ameaçou o próprio amigo de morte! — exclamou o loiro com a boca cheia de bolinhos de arroz antes de ser repreendido por Sakura pela falta de modos.

—Eu também não era lá uma das melhores pessoas e ainda recebi uma chance de mudar. Talvez ele não seja tão mau assim… 

—Se continuar dando brechas e vivendo nesse mundo fantasioso, você vai ser morta em missão. — respondeu o "emo" em sua frieza costumeira, porém não só foi ignorado como respondido com “Se você continuar treinando sem comer, quem vai morrer é você” pela mesma. Passou-se um bom tempo até que tudo na cesta havia sido devorado e todos tiveram que ir embora.

\----

Gaara fitava a lua como se fosse -e era- a única coisa que lhe interessava, se perguntava ainda sobre o gesto generoso de mais cedo e qual era o sentido dele. Talvez a garota esperasse algo em troca mas não conseguia imaginar o quê possivelmente seria. Enquanto isso, Kankuro reclamava de boca cheia -literalmente- sobre a mesma, dizendo muitas vezes algumas piadas gordofóbicas como "Não é surpresa que esse mochi's estejam tão bons, afinal ela deve ter muita experiência na cozinha depois de tanto comer" ou coisas assim, mas não era como se ele fosse prestar atenção o suficiente para sequer ouvir direito. Quem era ela e o que queria?

\----

Mais uma vez a bela cena havia se repetido, o Time Sete estava esperando na ponte por horas e Sakura havia explodido de tanta raiva que sentia do seu Sensei, que, por sinal, havia surgido com sua mesma desculpa de costume logo durante uma repreensão que a mesma estava fazendo ao Uzumaki.

—Eu sei que isso pode ser repentino, mas eu os recomendei para a prova Chunin. Os três. Aqui estão os formulários. — ditou estendendo três papéis para cada um de seus alunos que o fitaram com a maior cara de tacho sem estar entendendo nada. A jovial repetiu a última parte da fala do mais velho em um tom de pergunta. Era verdade mesmo aquilo? Será que Choco iria participar esse ano? Só de pensar em todas as possibilidades Naruto sentia seu coração bater rápido de emoção, estava louco para participar, não só ele como também o Uchiha mesmo que não se desse ao trabalho de demonstrar. 

Finalmente, havia chegado a hora que eles tanto esperavam.


	2. O exame chunin se inicia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo se passa durante o restante do episódio vinte um, a partir do ponto que paramos no último capítulo pulando somente o ataque de Iruka ao time 7 para testar se estavam aptos ao exame. Perdão pelo capítulo estar mais curto é que eu estou deixando os mais longo para os terceiro e quarto (isso é, se não forem só os quarto e quinto), afinal terá um conteúdo maior e melhor de abordar.

Como de costume, o rapaz de corte “tigelinha” -assim como seus parceiros de equipe- acertava quase que com perfeição os alvos que haviam nos troncos e bonecos de treino. Quando lançou a sua última kunai foi então que recordou de uma informação deveras interessante:

—Sabiam que vamos ter novatos na prova? Genin recém-formados. Isso não acontecia há cinco anos. — ditou Rock Lee com a manual sobre a madeira que acabou de acertar com um de seus armamentos. “Tá brincando. Aposto que é algum jonin querendo elevar seu ego” respondeu TenTen brincando com a lâmina em uma de suas mãos tendo um tom sarcástico em sua voz.

—Não, tem mais na história do que isso. Três deles são da equipe do Kakashi. — completou o rapaz, tomando então a atenção do colega que estava sentado próximo a uma árvore que até disse “Interessante”. A moça de blusa rosa comentou “Mas não muito” mais uma vez com sarcasmo antes de lançar o metal que segurava num boneco perto do Hyuuga. Foi então a vez da rosada dizer algo:

—Eu os conheço. Têm potencial, mas uma apagar todo o seu talento correndo atrás de um dos companheiros. — observou Choco antes derrubar uma árvore com um soco, utilizando-se de sua Expansão Parcial — Mesmo assim…

—É ruim para eles. — completou Neji com um sorriso cínico em seu rosto, sendo acompanhado pelas outras duas moças.

\----

Todos os interessados a participar do exame chunin já estavam na frente da Academia, quer dizer, todos exceto a Haruno que estava atrasada. Ela se desculpou com os colegas, mas, assim que seus olhos esverdeados encontraram os negros de Sasuke ela lembrou do genjutsu que fizeram na tarde passada, mesmo sabem que nada daquilo era real a imagem continuava viva e assustadora na sua mente e temia que aquilo se tornasse realidade. Ela tentou dar um bom dia para ele, mas só recebeu um “Tá”, um gesto frio que só estava mascarando a preocupação que aquele sentia ao notar que estava diferente. Enfim, prosseguiram até os corredores que estavam lotados de outros gennin rodeando uma briga perguntando “O que é isso? O que está acontecendo?” e então houve a visão de Lee sendo jogado no chão perto de suas companheiras, o que deixou a Akimichi furiosa e quase considerando partir para cima daqueles dois imbecis, mas não tinha como ganhar se até o seu amigo havia sido ferido por eles. A morena ainda tentou uma abordagem mais amigável e ainda assim foi atingida com um soco na bochecha.

—Ou vocês saem daí, ou quebro vocês e essa maldita porta. — ameaçou a rosada, mas ela só recebeu uma ofensa e empurrão de volta. A “plateia” ofendeu os outros dois dizendo o quanto aquilo estava sendo cruel, mas eles então responderam com a dolorosa verdade: quem quiser chunin tem que compreender que o que estavam fazendo não era nada comparado ao que realmente ocorre durante a prova, há quem sai mutilado ou louco e há quem nem sequer consegue sair. 

—Muito bom discurso. Agora os dois, saíam da frente e me deixem passar. — falou o Uchiha enquanto a moçoila de bochechas grandes ajudava TenTen e Rock Lee a se levantarem. Não ia adiantar bancar o durão ou frio pra cima daqueles dois, o método “Sasuke” não era efetivo com caras assim —Enquanto estão aí, aproveitem para reverter o genjutsu. Porque podemos ver através da sua ilusão, vamos ao terceiro andar.

Aquilo deixou todos os presentes em choque, de fato ele fazia jus à sua fama com as garotas mesmo sendo alguém tão ignorante e cheio de si. Choco teria que o agradecer de novo mais tarde, mesmo sabendo que talvez ele lhe desse uma resposta desnecessariamente ignorante, enquanto seu amigo Hyuuga pareceu até incomodado com aquele “roubo de cena”. Naruto só estava assistindo com a maior cara de imbecil enquanto os três discutiam, só acordou para a realidade quando o moreno disse que quem tinha notado na verdade havia sido Sakura. “Graças a Deus, vai se mais fácil agradecer ela do que aquele emo” pensou enquanto assistia o circo pegando fogo” e aplaudiu quando o amigo de roupas verdes preveniu um conflito de acontecer.

—Lee, você foi incrível! Pôs a conduta em primeiro lugar! — parabenizou a garota só para amenizar a repreensão de Neji, o que havia dado certo afinal -mesmo arrependido de seu ato- o rapaz sorriu com o elogio. Foi então que o mesmo desviou seu olhar para a Haruno e suas bochechas coraram e ele se dirigiu até ela.

—Meu nome é Rock Lee. Você é Sakura, certo? — mesmo estranhando e parando alguns segundos para entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, a opositora afirmou. Então sorriu e fez um “joinha” levantando o polegar e prosseguiu —Por favor, namora comigo. Eu juro protegê-la com a minha vida.

Choco não conseguiu se segurar e explodiu em gargalhadas, a resposta que ele recebeu só fez chegar no ponto ainda pior de quase se ajoelhar no chão mas tinha que o consolar após a frase cruel dita pela sua “amada”. A rosada maior abraçou o amigo e disse várias vezes “Não chora, você é um ninja incrível e haverão outras”, foi então que lembrou de que não havia cumprimentado os amigos ainda.

—É muito bom vê-los de novo, apesar das circunstâncias. — ditou enquanto dava alguns tapinhas nas costas do maior que ficava murmurando a frase “Eu não sou tão esquisito”.

—Então essa é a sua equipe? — questionou Naruto ainda rindo do estado depressivo do desconhecido e de sua aparência e jeito diferentes.

—Eu não ficaria tão alegre se fosse você… — respondeu em um tom incrivelmente assustador e ameaçador, mas que foi disfarçado com a mudança de humor e tópico quase que automática da mesma —Espero que consigam passar no exame.

O Uzumaki nem teve tempo de responder porque, graças à completa falta de atenção recebida por Neji que foi depositada em seu companheiro de “olhos de conjuntivite” ele estava igualmente nos braços da amiga reclamando sobre a completa falta de valor que possuía nos olhos dos outros. Houve até uma discussão entre o loiro e o moreno esquisito pelo espaço no abraço da Akimichi que só ria da situação mesmo sabendo que não era o correto e que deveria estar reclamando por ter que segurar os dois. Então ela foi salva pela outra colega de cabelos róseos chamando o restante do Time Sete para irem ao terceiro andar, enquanto a manceba seguia com o seu próprio grupo.

—Então esse é o grupo de desajustados que têm a ver com o Kakashi e o Guy. — observou um dos arruaceiros de mais cedo que tinha bloqueado a porta de uma das salas e ainda utilizado o genjutsu para mascarar a farsa —Acho que passaram na primeira prova.

— Vão fazer as inscrições.

— Certo. — dito isto, os dois ninjas se revelaram como adultos na sala que estavam, rindo pelo fato de a prova deste ano ter um nível bem satisfatório de entretenimento, ao menos para eles.

\----

O time Guy subia as escadas rumo à sala trezentos e um no terceiro andar, TenTen não parava de reclamar sobre a conduta estúpida de Lee que arruinou o plano deles, enquanto Neji xingava o Uchiha dentro de sua cabeça pelos desaforos que ele havia lhe dito. Choco, por sua vez, tentava defender seu companheiro dizendo que ele já estava triste o suficiente com o fora que acabou de levar então não precisava da colega apontando outros muitos defeitos dele, porém sua mente já estava em outro assunto: o tal Gaara de alguns dias atrás havia dito que estaria no Exame Chunin. Será que ela acabaria esbarrando nele? Não tinha problemas com aquilo, só com o fato de que talvez pudesse igualmente encontrar o idiota de cara pintada que andava junto dele.

—Eu conheço esse olhar. Você está pensando em alguma coisa, não é? — indagou o moreno, tendo seus olhos perolados sobre a Akimichi. Ela lhe deu um mínimo sorriso e respondeu:

—Estou pensando em como esse ano vai ser interessante e que eu vou dar orgulho ao Guy-sensei. —não era totalmente mentira, já que aquilo tinha nem que fosse uma parcela de atenção do seu cérebro. O Hyuuga não desconfiou, já que ela era muito preocupada com a opinião do líder da equipe e com o tempo que ele gastava lhe ensinando alguma coisa —Você também parece estar pensando sobre alguma coisa…

—Ah, eu estou sim. Pensando em como nós vamos destruir o Time Kakashi esse ano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo se passa durante os episódios 22 e 23. Como eu prometi eu trouxe um capítulo mais longo e, a partir de agora, não vou mais por metade de um episódio junto de outro para diminuir suas confusões. Espero que gostem~

Houve um certo momento durante a caminhada do time Guy que Rock Lee parou sua caminhada e olhou para a sua frente, uma reação que preocupou suas colegas e deixou Neji confuso. Ele igual tinha alguma coisa em sua cabeça e não era o fora da Haruno de alguns minutos atrás, a morena olhou para ele por cima de um seus ombros com estranheza e o chamou, porém ele respondeu que iria um pouco depois deles, Choco então deu alguns passos até ficar ao lado do rapaz e se ofereceu para ir junto.

—Não precisa. Fique com Neji e TenTen, lhes vejo em um minuto. — respondeu fazendo um breve afago no topo da cabeça da Akimichi antes de se virar e sumir da vista dela e dos demais pelos corredores. As garotas ficaram curiosas mas nenhum dos três tinha sequer idéia do que o rapaz estava falando, mas tiveram que prosseguir e completar a inscrição. Após saírem da sala, foram muito bem recebidos com uma entrada dramática de seu Sensei, que provavelmente imaginava um cenário de fundo bem mais bonito do que um corredor velho cheio de gennins.

—Olá meus belos pupilos! Estou tão orgulhoso de vê-los… Ué, cadê o Lee? — pausou o grande discurso que havia preparado quando foi abraçado pela aprendiz e também ao notar a ausência do dito aluno. “Ele disse que tinha que verificar alguma coisa, não faço idéia do que seja mas ele foi para o primeiro andar” respondeu o Hyuuga ficando aliviado pelo mesmo ter parado com aquele falatório e cena que estava fazendo antes de causar ainda mais vergonha aos mais novos, o mestre fez uma expressão séria que chamou a atenção daquela em seus braços, lhe devolvendo a aflição sobre o que possivelmente o melhor amigo estaria aprontando —Eu vou atrás dele. Não quero que se atrase para se registrar. Choco, quer ir comigo?

—Sim, por favor. — ficou aliviada por ter notado seus sentimentos quanto ao sumiço de Rock Lee e agradeceu por deixá-la o acompanhar. Então ela foi posta nas costas do homem e seguiram até o local mencionado pelo rapaz de olhos perolados. Por sorte, haviam chegado no momento perfeito para impedir que o mancebo usasse uma técnica que lhe foi proibida o uso. Might invocou Ninkame para repreender Lee até o próprio surgir em meio à fumaça sobre o réptil com a garota ao seu lado, ambos fazendo a mesma pose estranha só para se mostrarem (se bem que ela o fazia mais por achar divertido).

—E aí beleza? Como estão, galera, tudo bem? — indagou o jounin antes da rosada sair da posição para correr até o colega e perguntar se estava bem, enquanto tinha as mãos em seu rosto e o virava para verificar como tinha a mania de o fazer, até ele virar a face para discutir com Naruto e defender Guy das ofensas que lhe eram ditas. Só pararam porque o coitado do moreno foi acertado em cheio com um soco no rosto pelo seu próprio ídolo e ambos iniciaram o monólogo mais aleatório e esquisito que o trio já havia tido o desprazer de presenciar, só que o olhar de decepção de sua amiga gordinha lhes deixou com uma sensação ainda pior, mas a mesma se manteve calada enquanto o responsável tentava puxar assunto mesmo com o desgosto eminente dos opositores quanto à sua aparência.

—Me digam, como vai Kakashi-sensei? — nenhum dos três sequer acreditava que aquele esquisitão conhecia seu professor, por isso o mais frio até chegou a perguntar se eles se conheciam —Se eu conheço o Kakashi? Bom, as pessoas dizem que eu e ele seremos inimigos pela eternidade.

“Isso é mentira!” gritou Sakura e Naruto em uníssono e foram iguais respondidos com um grito do “cabelo tigelinha”, a mais velha então só pareceu ficar ainda mais irritada com o preconceito com a figura à qual estava agarrada como se fosse sua filha. “Deixem eles falar, as ações de um ninja falam mais alto do que as palavras”, ditou o mais alto”, então só deu tempo do time piscar para o senhor sumir e reaparecer detrás deles dizendo sobre a marcação atual de suas competições contra o Hatake, sendo ela de cinquenta vitórias e quarenta e nove derrotas. Não sabiam o que assustava mais: a capacidade de locomoção daquele ou o número de confrontos.

—O fato é que eu sou mais forte que o Kakashi e mais rápido. — Sasuke teve que concordar que ele tinha velocidade maior do que a de seu superior depois daquela demonstração, o que só o deixou mais intrigado ainda com os dois estranhos. Lee dava apoio ao seu mestre, a moçoila gordinha ainda se mantinha fechada e o senhor sorridente, ele até pediu desculpas ao Uchiha pelo problema causado pelo aluno e que olhasse em seus olhos, aceitasse o pedido e provocou dizendo “E aproveite para admirar minha atrativa beleza”, o mais novo por sua vez rosnou com aquela exibição toda.

—Lee, Choco, acompanhem-os até a sala de aula e dêem o seu melhor. — os dois concordaram e despediram-se, dando a deixa para aquele sumir junto do animal que foi invocado. Lee tomou então sua chance para ser honesto com o seu adversário, deixando-o quase quebrando a mandíbula com a força utilizada para ranger os dentes na tentativa de se acalmar. Foi então vez da moça dizer alguma coisa, ela caminhou até o time Sete e alternou sua atenção entre o Uzumaki e a Haruno -já que o Uchiha era arrogante de natureza-.

—Vou fazer só uma pergunta e eu não preciso que me respondam em voz alta. Vocês acham correta a forma como acabaram de chamar e tratar o Lee e o meu sensei só pelas suas aparências? — foi vez deles abaixarem a cabeça, ainda que o loiro tivesse tentado justificar com “Mas eles são esquisitos mesmo” e Sasuke tenha tentado se intrometer dizendo “Vai nos dar lição de moral agora? Eu não preciso disso” —Eu não sei se você e o seu ego notaram, mas não estou falando contigo. Além disso, parece confiante demais para alguém que quase levou uma surra do “esquisitão” que, caso não tenha notado pelas mãos dele, ao menos treina dia após dia e tem do que se orgulhar, diferente de você que tem o nariz empinado por nada. 

Aquilo o deixou um tanto quanto desestruturado sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder e só virou o rosto para sequer olhar o da conhecida. A colega de cabelos rosados já estava apontando o dedo na cara da Akimichi para defender o outro mas ela foi calada com um fato que a mais velha insistiu em relembrar sem dó ou piedade, tendo os braços cruzados durante a fala, “Você deveria se preocupar mais com treinar e usar o conhecimento que você tem, do que ficar defendendo alguém que nem vê que você existe. Aliás, você sequer treina ou fica só numa sessão de observação ao Sasuke Uchiha? Você reclama do Naruto quando ele se esforça mais do que você”. Até o loiro havia ficado surpreso com a forma que a frase simplesmente foi cuspida e esfregada na cara da outra, que simplesmente voltou à manter o rabo entre as pernas envergonhada da própria atitude.

Choco não era do tipo de pessoa que se segurava para defender Might Guy e Rock Lee -devido o enorme valor que ambos tinham para ela- a menos que houvesse algo que lhe impedisse como o plano de mais cedo. Aquele “show de verdades” talvez havia sido uma forma que estava tentando encontrar de se redimir por permitir que a dupla de estranhos batessem no amigo, mas de qualquer forma a parte que havia dito para a kunoichi do outro time era seu dever como amiga, ela merecia abrir os olhos para as próprias falhas para que assim pudesse desabrochar como a bela flor que podia se tornar. Então a maior se retirou junto de seu melhor amigo, ele então lhe agradeceu por ter o defendido mas ainda assim repreendeu a severidade com a qual o fez, mas infelizmente só foi ignorado durante todo o trajeto.

Talvez ele estivesse até certo, mas ela também estava em cada palavra dita e não ia se arrepender tão cedo, afinal os frutos de seu “discurso” quase de certeza seriam bons. Mal havia notado quando chegaram na sala trezentos e um finalmente, o nervosismo havia tomado conta do corpo da manceba mas o parceiro pôs a mão sobre seu ombro e relembrou dos diversos dias que sequer saía de casa para algo que não fosse uma missão, um treinamento ou uma sessão de longas horas de estudo na biblioteca local, do quanto haviam se esforçado para chegar até ali e que tudo isso seria recompensado. Tinha que admitir que até suas bochechas haviam tomado um certo rubor com a chuva de elogios, mas mesmo com a vergonha agradeceu à ele pelas palavras gentis e tomou a liderança para abrir a porta e entrar, sendo então recebida com perguntas de seus companheiros de equipe às quais foram respondidas sem muita clareza

—Francamente, vocês dão muito trabalho! — reclamou TenTen com as mãos na cintura em meio à uma postura de seriedade e superioridade, ainda que no fundo ela fosse uma manteiga derretida conseguia ser bem assustadora com a parte bruta em seu exterior. dupla se desculpou ao menos mil vezes antes da Akimichi desviar a atenção para as figuras familiares ao seu redor como os time Kurenai e Asuma que se encontravam no meio da multidão de outros gennins mais velhos tentando -falhamente- intimidar o seu próprio. Ela então cumprimentou todos, dando uma brecha especial para dar um “Olá” caloroso, com uma voz exageradamente fina e um abraço em Akamaru -que não demorou nem um segundo para voltar à se esconder no moletom de seu dono- e dar um abraço em seu primo Chouji que desconfiou do gesto pensando que ela talvez quisesse roubar suas guloseimas.

—E aí, morango estragado? Não vai ficar chateada quando meu time ganhar do seu, né? — indagou Kiba na tentativa de a provocar com suas brincadeiras costumeiras. Era divertido ver aquelas bochechas gordinhas vermelhas de raiva pelo apelido infame que ele teve o prazer de criar especialmente para ela.

—Você que pensa! Eu vou lhe encher de tabefes, cadela pulguenta! — respondeu numa pose firme e enfurecida, causando risadas às duas equipes enquanto ela e o Inuzuka mantinham a troca de ofensas e provocações. O primo da garota então tomou boa parte da atenção dela, afinal depois que eles fizeram as pazes também desenvolveram uma amizade saudável mesmo que às vezes tivessem uma discussão boba aqui e ali.

—Chouji, você tem que ir nos visitar mais vezes também, a mamãe vive me perguntando de você e da Ino… Aliás, você já se resolveu com a Sakura? — foi então que desviou a atenção para a loira que pareceu ficar desconfortável e triste com aquele tópico, seu silêncio já foi o suficiente para que a outra entendesse que não havia sido resolvido nada, mas como não tinha como a aconselhar -devido a complexidade da situação- ela só lhe deu um enorme abraço e sussurrou um “Logo rola” que a fez a Yamanaka rir baixinho. Conversas vão e vêm até que foi a vez do time Kakashi entrar e a rosada se fechar no seu canto, mesmo com o olhar de Naruto lhe suplicando para que acabasse com aquele maldito clima pesado que só piorou com as provocações de Ino. Foi então a sua deixa de seguir os seus três companheiros e se sentar no meio das caras raivosas dos outros competidores. Foi então, durante o caminho, que avistou o ruivo tatuado e sorriu. Ela então acenou até chamar a atenção do irmão mais velho de Gaara que soltou um riso nasal e cutucou o mais novo, o próprio estranhou o gesto mas delicadamente o retribuiu ainda se perguntando o quê possivelmente a garota queria com ele.

Choco até iria ao encontro do conhecido, na verdade já estava prestes a fazê-lo, mas levou um susto com o grito da voz extremamente familiar dizendo “Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki! E eu vou derrotar cada um de vocês”.

A coragem do loiro era fofa, mas ainda assim sua atitude foi estúpida o suficiente para que ela desse um ‘facepalm’ e intentasse ao menos acalmar os veteranos que tinha ao seu redor mentindo sobre o companheiro ter algum distúrbio. Por incrível que pareça, eles haviam se convencido e calado mas não foi o suficiente para evitar a confusão com os jovens da aldeia do som. Já estava prestes à se levantar para defender o albino desconhecido que acabou por se envolver na atitude idiota do Uzumaki, mas felizmente um grupo de ninjas mais velhos liderados por um cheio de cicatrizes surgiu na frente da sala e acabou parando o tumulto. O senhor que estava no centro da equipe era incrivelmente intimidador, porém não ia se permitir abaixar a cabeça tão cedo. Iria deixar Guy com orgulho.

—É hora de começar. Eu sou Ibiki Morino, seu censor e, a partir de já, o seu pior inimigo.


End file.
